


Fanfiction Requests, Prompts, Ideas for free use

by UnkownAuthor



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed III, Fanfiction, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnkownAuthor/pseuds/UnkownAuthor
Summary: Lists of Fanfictions prompts, fills, and requests for new stories that anyone may writes about that is listed here. The prompts are related to the Assassin's Creed 3 fandom.





	1. Connor Captures by Johnson and Spared Mentor/Student

**Author's Note:**

> William Johnson and Connor Kenway Prompt Idea.  
> Mentor/Student?  
> Slash?

Kind of wondering what would have happened if Connor had failed to kill Johnson, and is captured; but just when the Assassin is about to be executed, the Templar puts a stop to it. Recognizing the little boy they had assaulted and knocked out in the woods. He suddenly feels guilty that, the they had lead Connor to believe that the Templars had burned his village and decides to make amends somehow by taking Connor under his wing. 

Would like to see a Johnson and Connor mentor/friendship fic, but slash is also good to :D


	2. Haytham didn't die in TOKW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haytham and Connor fill prompt idea.

After Connor killed Mad King George, he found Haytham in the Pyramid, weak and broken. Shocked by his father's state and more than happy that he could have a second chance at repairing his relationship with Haytham, he got him out and settled them somewhere safe. To his surprise, Haytham remembered his previous life as well. During the process of nursing Haytham back to health, they tried to get along and mend things.  
tl'dr: Connor rescued a broken Haytham from the Pyramid and tried to repair their relationship, despite the fact that they both remembered how things ended up the first time.   
Preferred gen or HaythCon.


	3. Charles Lee's Wife and Kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles Lee's wife and kids prompt

I've seen fanart of his kids but only one fanfic that even mentions them or his wife. Historically, he married a Mohawk woman (about the time Haytham and Ziio were getting it on, even) and had twin sons. But, since his Mohawk name translates to "Boiling Water" because of his unpredictable temper, it probably wasn't a happy marriage. And given that by 1760 in the game, he was spouting some horribly racist crap, (and why wasn't William Johnson bonking HIM on the head for insulting his wife, Molly Brant?) it probably didn't end very well. 

I'd like some fic that explores this. Who was his wife, other than the daughter of a chief? Why did he marry her? Was he trying to get her to tell him where the precursor cave was, like Ziio told Haytham? What happened with his sons? Were they in the same village as Connor? Were they Connor's warrior buddies in ToKW? Did they know their father? Did they know what a racist he was?

Smut is NOT necessary (ew, Charles Lee) but if it's awkward-funny, at least it'll be amusing.


	4. Connor Eagle Vison Freak out Prompt

The first time Ratonhnhaké:ton's vision shifts into Eagle vision, I want him to freak out, with screaming, crying, refusing to open his eyes, and generally being scared about what is going on. After his vision goes back to normal, it's like it never happened and he's a happy kid again, until the next time.

Ziio, not understanding what is causing these episodes seeks help, first within her tribe, aka. Oiá:ner, but when she cannot help, she tells Ziio to seek out the father to question, as, well let's be honest, 'white men' did bring some diseases with them.

Once Ziio finds Haytham, she breaks the news that they have a child together and explains what is going on. He quickly understands, and while not telling her about the ability, he reluctantly agrees to come to Kanatahséton, or suffer being dragged by a worried mother who has already figured out he knows more than he says.

I don't think Haytham would feel any real fatherly instincts at first, probably not until he sees Ratonhnhaké:ton go into a 'fit', nor do I think Ratonhnhaké:ton would warm up to him right away, most likely he'll be weary of him as he is the first 'white man' he has ever seen, but even so, Haytham seems to be the only one who can calm him down once his vision starts to change.

Haytham doesn't tell her right away about this ability, but when he does, I want her to be amazed, because this ability is fucking awesome, and very rarely touched upon, and if it is, people just accept it right away. If the rest of the tribe somehow learns, all the better.

Alright! Long and rather specific prompt here, sorry 'bout that!


	5. Fem!Connor/Any Templar Prompt

I'd just really like to see a fic pairing up Fem!Connor with a member of the Templar boyband. Well, except Thomas Hickey, and Haytham Kenway. So yeah, the others need love too! Anybody feeling inspired?


	6. Connor doesn't kill Haytham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor doesn't kill Haytham and there are SERIOUS consequences as a result of that.

Usually, in fics where Connor doesn't kill Haytham in their final fight, they almost always make up, Haytham admits the error of his ways and then they team up and kill Charles Lee together. As much as I appreciate those fix-it fics, considering how dark the AC story lines can get, I'd love to see more realistic version. 

Sure, Connor can decide to not kill Haytham. But IMO, it would be pretty out of character for Haytham to suddenly renounce the Templars and get all friendly with Connor. I mean, Haytham is a guy who found out that his own Templar mentor, Reginald Birch, sold his own sister into slavery, and yet he STILL supports the Templars wholeheartedly. Not only their methods, but also their ideals. So while I would love to see Haytham and Connor get along, I want to see a darker version of events should Haytham survive. 

Perhaps he betrays Connor for Connor's "own good?" Or he's thoroughly unapologetic about helping Lee escape Connor's wrath. Or he manipulates Connor into becoming a Templar, turning the recruits and other MP assassin characters to the Templar way as well. Mostly because since wiping them out the first time didn't work, manipulating and molding them to the Templar way is a better solution. Especially because it doesn't waste the solid Assassin infrastructure, spy network and access to other things. 

Basically, I want a situation where Connor realizes he's made a mistake in sparing his father's life the first time and is either forced to kill him later, or perhaps he even goes back into time (the POE did it!) and makes an active choice to kill Haytham as he was meant to do in their final skirmish. Because it is completely impossible for the Assassins and Templars peacefully coexist. One must die for the other to live. The more angst, the better.


	7. Fem!Connor/Charles Lee Prompt

Connor always thought of Charles Lee as some evil creature that can not be quite human. During a confrontation she wounds one of his hands and discovers that the other one (the gloved one) is crippled. Lee is missing two fingers. Connor hesitates for a few seconds. Lee doesn't appreciate the perceived pity.


	8. Connor Time Travel Prompt

Conner waking up as a child, back in time to the day/before the day that his village was attacked and his mother died, and changing decides to change certain events, first being saving his mother.

 

Bonus: He finds his father early and brings his parents back together.  
Bonus: He unites the Templar Order and Assassin Botherhood ending that many centuries fight between those two orders. None of the Templars die.


	9. Second Chance to Make it Right w/the Templars, Connor re-lives his life.

Connor finds himself stuck in a time loop for years if not decades, and realizes the path of an assassin always ends in tragedy. So... he decides, what the hell, and tries being a Templar this time around.

* Helps Johnson and Pitcairn with diplomatic solutions for Natives to keep their land and prevents the war.

* Connor buries the hatchet and actually becomes friends with Charles Lee.


	10. Connor Doesn't Break The Truce

What if Connor didn't break the truce with his father and allows him to come and save his village?

Would Kanen'tó:kon still be alive? Would Haytham succeed in convincing Connor in seeing things his way, even a little? Would he try to slowly influence the assassins to follow templar ideals too? What will happen to Charles? Will he have a more Father&Son relationship with his son, or will one kill the other later?  
All the templars live? Including Pitcairn, Johnson, and Hickey?


	11. Haytham Meets Connor at Boston Massacre Instead

Haytham meets Connor years earlier at the Boston Massacre, whether it's because he's captured for suspicion of being an assassin novice or ran up to his father instead of chasing the guy is up to you.


	12. Haytham Learns The Iroquois Language

Shortly after developing an interest in Ziio Haytham decides to surprise her by learning her language, so he has Johnson teach him under the pretext that it could help them with future negotiations with the natives.

I can see this going two ways  
1) a cute scene with Ziio when Haytham decides to show her what he's learned but still has trouble with some of the pronunciations and she helps him with them.  
2) a funny scene where Connor thinks Haytham won't understand his language and tries to use it to mess with him or insult him but it backfires (bonus! if Haytham calls him by his birth name).


	13. AC3 Zombie Apocalypse AU

So I want to see a zombie apocalypse occurring and how Connor and the rest of the characters deal with it. Maybe Connor, the assassins, and the Colonial Templars coming together helping each other survive the Apocalypse.


	14. Connor Captured and Bound

The Assassin Brotherhood had let their guard down after Achilles' untimely death when the Templars attacked. Although the Homestead residents are spared, the Assassins are rounded up to be tried and executed. They grudgingly accept their fate, even when Haytham offers to spare them in exchange that they switch allegiances in order to replace the Templar militant forces that have been lost in the war with the Assassins. 

While imprisoned, the recruits are brutally beaten in front of Connor who is forced to watch. Picture Connor being restrained tightly in a chair while being forced to watch one of his recruits after another being beaten by Templar mercenaries with Lee and Hickey present and accusing Connor of being a failure as a mentor to allow his apprentices suffer. He's brought before the Grand Master again, and begs for his friends to spared. Haytham agrees to let them live, only if Connor becomes his Servant? Templar?

Bonus: William Johnson isn't dead and Connor confides in him like a friend. How? When? Where? is up to the Anon.


	15. Connor and Washington First Meeting

I'd like to see a fic in which Washington and Ratonhnhake:ton meet when the latter is just a child. Perhaps it's before Washington is about to raze Ratonhnhake:ton's village, and maybe after their meeting, he decides not to go through with it, the child's innocence having influenced him. Or maybe, even after the meeting, he does go through with it, justifying to himself that war will always leave behind orphans and why should he make an exception for this native child?   
Maybe, he meets Ratonhnhake:ton shortly after the razing of the village and is hit hard with guilt when he sees a grief-stricken child who has just lost his mother. Perhaps, Ratonhnhake:ton, upon seeing Washington, connects the dots and realizes that it was this man that had burned his village and murdered his mother, and maybe, this causes him to side with the Templars later on in his life.


	16. Haytham and Connor Petting Animals

Haytham may be a badass Templar and lethal to the core, but the man goes out of his way to pet the stray dogs and cats running around the streets. Connor can’t help but be intrigued by this softer side of his father and makes him look deeper to other things he can appreciate. (Optionally, Connor and Haytham meet when they both bend down to pet the same dog.)


	17. Haytham Raising Connor

An AU where Haytham finds out he has a son and goes to the Mohawk village BEFORE its destruction, finding out Ziio is dead. Haytham meets his son and he gives him the English name Connor. It’s a rocky road but the pair start to bond. Haytham doesn’t live in the village but comes to visit regularly. On an occasion he’s away is when the attack happens and most of the natives killed. Haytham returns after the slaughter, finding Connor covered in blood and in shock. He takes Connor away and tries to repair the mental and physical damage the best he can. (Optional: Years later now, Connor is a grown man, working alongside his father and the other Templars - writer’s choice if he’s a Templar. 

Bonus: Connor becomes a close friend with William Johnson and his family because of his Native American heritage.


	18. Connor and Babysitter Templars: What To Do With The Hiccups?

Going with the structure of child!Connor being raised by his father and babysat by the members of the Inner Circle, I have a request I'd like to see happen: Basically, Haytham is away on Templar business and Connor is being looked after by some of the other Templars when it starts, that being hiccups. The other Templars do what they can to help widdle Connor get rid of the epidemic but it goes on all day, and everyone starts to despair.  
Would like to see:  
Hickey being an arse of course, and perhaps purposely giving out bad advice at first, just to amuse himself.  
Johnson and Pitcairn trying to be patient but finding themselves exhausted near the end.  
Charles being the impatient prick that he is, and perhaps even yells at chibi!Connor to go deal with it himself.  
Church being indifferent and perhaps ignores Connor entirely.  
And Connor, oh baby!Connor, starts crying in the midst of his hiccups near the end.   
It would also be pretty funny if the hiccups stopped entirely after Haytham comes home.


	19. Charles and Connor Time Travel

I read a fic over on AO3 and its basic premise was that Connor spares Charles' life and takes care of him. They go from enemies to friends to lovers. I read another fic on FFN where Connor was suffering from some sort of mental illness, presumably depression. 

OP requests something similar... initially. Connor spares Charles and Charles recuperates in the homestead. Charles slowly falls in love with Connor. BUT he never works up the nerve to confess.

Meanwhile Connor is fighting a losing battle against his steadily worsening mental illness (18th century and its lack of mental health support being what it is). He's haunted by ghosts of the past and constantly second guessing his actions and morals.

When Charles finally works up the courage to confess, he finds Connor in the forest. Hanging and very, very dead.

For whatever reason (POE?), Charles suddenly finds himself flung back in time. Standing beside a very much alive William Johnson and watching a very alive Connor drop a crate of tea into Boston Harbour.

So he's gonna do his absolute best to make sure things work out this time around.

If you are uncomfortable with writing mental illnesses, you can change it to Connor being murdered by someone.

I need cute full fluff between these two and I don't know why. RTMIs welcome.

Bonuses/Ideas!  
\+ Sweet, fluffy platonic bonding moments between them  
\+ Charles unable to contain his joy at seeing his friends and grandmaster alive again  
\+ Haytham being very suspicious about Charles' weird behaviour  
\+ Charles trying to orchestrate more bonding time for Haytham and Connor  
\+ Connor and Charles meet and against Charles' hopes, they descend into a snark fest  
\+ Connor being very confused by Charles' kindness to him


	20. Templar Connor, Lee Dies

What if Haytham was successful in recruiting Connor? The only price would be Lee’s head, and really who was more important to Haytham in the end anyway?


	21. Connor Find's Haytham's Journal before fight

Connor finds Haytham’s journals. Perhaps it’s not too late to change things between them. (An AU where Connor finds them BEFORE his father’s death.)


	22. Role Switch Connor Haytham

What if we have Haytham as an assassin and Connor as a Templar? Haytham could be an assassin leader while Connor is a Templar-in-training, or perhaps it's Haytham who is the trainee (maybe he switched sides after thinking his son was dead or tried to avoid that life until it forced it on him) and Connor is a leading member of the Templars.

If something like this already exists, do point me in the right direction but I've been unable to find anything like it


	23. Uncle William Babysits Connor

AU with Connor living with Haytham

When haytham has to go to a templar meeting for a few days, he needs someone he trusts to watch connor, so he asks William Johnson to watch him, with Connor causing slight problems, but in the end when haytham comes back, Connor would be quite happy to have uncle William babysit him again.


	24. Charles Lee/Connor Time Travel

Connor spares Charles and Charles recuperates in the homestead. Charles slowly falls in love with Connor. BUT he never works up the nerve to confess.

Meanwhile Connor is fighting a losing battle against his steadily worsening mental illness (18th century and its lack of mental health support being what it is). He's haunted by ghosts of the past and constantly second guessing his actions and morals.

When Charles finally works up the courage to confess, he finds Connor in the forest. Hanging and very, very dead.

For whatever reason (POE?), Charles suddenly finds himself flung back in time. Standing beside a very much alive William Johnson and watching a very alive Connor drop a crate of tea into Boston Harbour.

So he's gonna do his absolute best to make sure things work out this time around.

If you are uncomfortable with writing mental illnesses, you can change it to Connor being murdered by some Templar or other. 

I need cute fully consensual fluff between these two and I don't know why. RTMIs welcome.

Bonuses/Ideas!  
\+ Sweet, fluffy platonic bonding moments between them  
\+ Charles unable to contain his joy at seeing his friends and grandmaster alive again  
\+ Haytham being very suspicious about Charles' weird behaviour  
\+ Charles trying to orchestrate more bonding time for Haytham and Connor  
\+ Connor and Charles meet and against Charles' hopes, they descend into a snark fest  
\+ Connor being very confused by Charles' kindness to him  
+Charles convinces Connor not to kill his Templar brothers and they work out a way to work together.


	25. Fem Connor/William Johnson Slash

William Johnson seduce Fem!Connor into an amazing sex. Consensual or dub-con, doesn't matter, though Connor should end up enjoying herself. 

 

I know, I am going to hell.


	26. Connor/OC

A fanfic, where Connor ends up marrying one of William Johnson's and Molly Brant's daughters. The first time they meet each other, was when Connor was about to assassinate William and his daughter somehow persuades Connor not to kill her father. 

Bonus:  
Incorporate other historical people in this fanfic such as:  
Joseph Brant, Sir John Johnson 2nd Baronet, Colonel Guy Johnson, Molly Brant, Daniel Clause, John Butler, Peter Johnson, Ann Nancy Claus, Mary Johnson, King Hendrick, etc.

Joseph Brant, Guy Johnson, and John Johnson could be other templars invited into the Templar Order by William Johnson. Since he is templar.

King Hendrick, a mohawk Sachem could be a life long friend of William Johnson and chief of Connor's village.

Peter Johnson, the young son of William Johnson, could befriend Connor Kenway. 

Molly Brant treats Connor Kenway as an extended member of the family and persuade Connor that her husband is a good man.


End file.
